familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nash County, North Carolina
Nash County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. It is part of the Rocky Mount, North Carolina, Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2000, the population was 87,420. Its county seat is Nashville. History Nash County was formed in 1777 from Edgecombe County. It was named for Revolutionary War Brigadier General Francis Nash, who had been mortally wounded at the Battle of Germantown that year. In 1855 parts of Nash County, Edgecombe County, Johnston County, and Wayne County were combined to form Wilson County, North Carolina. Law and government Nash County is a member of the regional Upper Coastal Plain Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 543 square miles (1,406 km²), of which, 540 square miles (1,399 km²) of it is land and 2 square miles (6 km²) of it (0.45%) is water. Townships The county is divided into seventeen townships: Bailey, Battleboro, Castalia, Coopers, Dry Wells, Ferrells, Griffins, Jackson, Mannings, Nashville, North Whitakers, Oak Level, Red Oak, Rocky Mount, Spring Hope, South Whitakers, and Stony Creek. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 87,420 people, 33,644 households, and 23,920 families residing in the county. The population density was 162 people per square mile (62/km²). There were 37,051 housing units at an average density of 69 per square mile (26/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 61.94% White, 33.93% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.06% from other races, and 1.02% from two or more races. 3.36% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 33,644 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.70% were married couples living together, 14.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.90% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 30.10% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,147, and the median income for a family was $44,769. Males had a median income of $32,459 versus $24,438 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,863. About 10.30% of families and 13.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.80% of those under age 18 and 15.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bailey *Castalia *Dortches *Middlesex *Momeyer *Nashville *Red Oak *Rocky Mount *Spring Hope *Whitakers See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Nash County, North Carolina References External links * Nash County government official website Nash County Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Rocky Mount metropolitan area Category:Established in 1777